1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bar guideway for the flat strip bar of a bar closure which in particular is provided for installation in the fillet gap of sheet metal cabinet doors and in which the flat strip bar does not have any or has only tediously disassemblable locking means such as pins, hooks, roll pins or double roll pins.
2. Prior Art Background
A bar guideway for the flat strip bar of a bar closure, which is arranged in the fillet gap of sheet metal cabinets, is known from European Patent 01776890. The bar guideway described there is provided with recesses and functions to guide the bars and for locking, e.g. for accepting a peg carried by the body of the cabinet upon the sheet metal cabinet door being closed. Subsequently, an axial section of the flat strip bar slides onto said bar guideway and brings about locking. This yields a relatively stable locking. However, this kind of locking requires very precise installation of the bar guideway and requires the bolt to be received by the bar guide, so that the door can be closed properly. In addition, another disadvantage is that locking can only take place at the ends of the bar should the bar of the bar closure be intended for right as well as for left closing doors. For example, greater sheet metal cabinet heights and greater loads, through the explosion pressure of arcs within the switch cabinet. It can, however, become necessary, to fix the door panel not only above and below, but also at intermediate levels, which, with the known bar closure, cannot be realized at all or only by accepting other disadvantages such as nonsymmetry cf the bars of the bar closure.
A further disadvantage of the known bar guideway is that the bar can only be introduced into the guideway by sliding it axially from above or below. With particular constructions of the bar closure, this can lead to difficulties or it can be completely impossible.
A further disadvantage of the subject matter of the above-mentioned publication is that no explanation is given regarding the method by which the bar guideway is fastened on the door panel.